


Caught Up

by i_only_know_who



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire fighter!Kagami, Future AU, Future Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Gun Violence, No Character Death, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, school shooting, some original characters - Freeform, teacher!kuroko, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_only_know_who/pseuds/i_only_know_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's last day before properly taking over a classroom is met with trouble when a gunman enters his school. He must find a way to keep his class and himself safe while the man is on the loose, while Kagami is forced to watch from the sidelines unsure if his lover is safe or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I want to say thank you so much for taking a chance on this fic despite the awful summary :) The outline for the story is complete and should be around 5 chapters (and I hope to have it finished and posted by the end of January). This work is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes please let me know! Thank you again, I hope you enjoy it!

Kuroko wakes to the familiar smell of breakfast wafting through the apartment. As he becomes more aware of his surroundings he notes the sound of Kagami humming from the kitchen and feels his lips quirk up in a small smile. He had never considered himself a morning person but, since moving in with Kagami, he found himself looking forward to these sorts of mornings. Ones where he was able to just wake slowly, sun not quite up yet, and enjoy the calming presence of his lover while mentally preparing himself for a long day of teaching. He sighs as he stretches and just as his feet touch the floor Kagami enters the room carrying two plates with pancakes and bacon. He startles a bit, plates almost overturning, when he notices Kuroko is awake.

“Oh, what’s this Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks with a slight smile, eyes still a little unfocused from just waking up.

Kagami walks over, “I woke up early and thought I would treat you to some breakfast in bed.” He sets the plates down gently and leans over to give Kuroko a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sorry if you wanted to sleep a little bit longer, I can always leave these in the fridge.”

Kuroko shakes his head already reaching out to help lessen Kagami’s load, “No, it smells good, just like all of Kagami-kun’s cooking.” He takes the plate with significantly less food on it before placing it on his lap and cuts the pancakes into smaller bites.

Kagami gives a short laugh and ruffles Kuroko’s hair, which is a fantastic mess from rolling around all night. Kagami sits next to Kuroko and they begin to enjoy their breakfast in comfortable silence. After they finish, the sun now fully up, they go about their morning routine. They move around each other with a grace that only comes from living with another person for so long, anticipating each other’s movements and helping the other get things ready. It’s an almost perfected dance at this point, one that neither man gets tired of.

They had been together for almost ten years now. It had started shortly after the beginning of their second year in high school. It was after a close game, with their adrenaline still high, the tension that had been present ever since their win against Rakuzan finally snapped. It was fast and passionate and all they could think after the fact was “Why did we wait so long to do this?” It stayed this way for a while, all full of passion and quick romps, but eventually they settled into a more comfortable pattern. They moved in with each for university dorming and again when they found jobs. Domestic life suited them nicely, and they easily worked with the other’s schedules. Kagami had found his calling in the form of fire fighting, perfect for his physical talents, while Kuroko’s calm and quiet behavior was perfect for teaching children. He liked to joke that dealing with the Generation of Miracles way back when had been good practice for resolving children’s conflicts. Aomine, who they managed to stay the closest with since he now worked as a police officer in the same area as Kagami, had never appreciated those comments, but of course that hadn’t stopped Kuroko from teasing him about it frequently.

As Kagami finishes getting ready, he gives Kuroko a quick peck on the lips, “I should be back early enough today to make dinner so don’t worry about grabbing anything on your way home. I may have even made sure to give myself enough time to pick up ingredients to make some shakes for tonight.”

“Hm, and what’s the special occasion Kagami-kun?” Kuroko says, leaning up for another kiss, “It’s not every day I get breakfast in bed and shakes for dessert.”

“Shut up idiot, I know today is a big deal. It’s the last day you’ll have to be observed while you teach and tomorrow you will officially have the class all to yourself, that’s more than a good reason to celebrate,” Kagami says before his smile turns more into a smirk, “Besides, after today I have the next three days off and I want to get this long weekend started right.” He emphasizes this last part with a subtle grope of Kuroko’s behind. 

Kuroko feels his face heat up slightly, a small shiver traveling down his spine as he considers the weight of Kagami’s words. He gulps, adams apple bobbing, before shaking his head and extracting himself from Kagami’s embrace. “Kagami-kun not now,” he says with a pout, even though he can’t deny his body’s interest. Then again, it’s always been interested in Kagami

“Of course not,” Kagami says, now chastely hugging the smaller man, “that’s why I meant tonight.” He gives Kuroko one last squeeze and nuzzles his nose in the soft blue hair before letting go and heading toward the door, reminding Kuroko again to wait for him tonight. Kuroko replies with a small wave as he goes back to finishing his morning routine, this time with a slight skip in his step as he thinks about what will be waiting for him later. After putting away the dishes from this morning, he checks one last time to make sure he has everything he needs for today’s lesson before finally heading out.

 

Kuroko manages to get to his classroom with about fifteen minutes to spare before it would be overrun with a dozen overactive 11 year olds. It was his favorite time of the day, the calm before the storm. He finishes writing his lesson plan on the board as the first few children walk through the door, chatting excitedly about their weekend plans. Kuroko smiles fondly at the boy, Tatsuki, chattering away to the girl, Hana, almost bragging about how much fun him and the other boy, Aota, will have during the sleepover they have planned.

“Kuroko-sensei, what are you doing this weekend?” Tatsuki asks him excitedly.

Kuroko blushes a bit, thinking about Kagami’s promise. “Nothing exciting, just a quiet weekend at home grading all your papers.”

“Aw,” Tatsuki groans, “That’s no fun, but be sure to grade mine extra easy!” he finishes with a smile, one that Kuroko can’t help but return. Tatsuki was one of Kuroko’s favorites, even though he knows he’s not supposed to have them, but Tatsuki is so energetic and curious. Kuroko can’t help but feel that he’s the type of kid any teacher would love to have, he just got lucky enough to have him in his class.

Kuroko hears the sounds of other students just outside the door and directs the three already present to their desks, telling them to get ready. He greets the rest of the kids as they enter and take their seats. Last to enter is his advisor Mio-san, an elderly lady who had taught for several decades before deciding to retire. She had been watching Kuroko and evaluating his performance as her last job before she fully entered retirement. She had been a pillar of support and advice for Kuroko this past year and he was sad to see her go, but she was adamant that he be given the last two months with his class on his own, feeling that he was more than ready to take over on his own. 

Kuroko extends his hand as she approaches, “Mio-san before we begin I would like to say thank you for all your help this year.”

Mio-san simply waves of Kuroko’s words with a gentle smile, “Nonsense Kuroko-sensei, there is no need to thank me. I have never really felt as though I helped you too much; you are already a wonderful teacher.”

“I promise I will try my best to maintain your opinion of me,” Kuroko says with a smile, bowing politely as she retreats to her spot in the back of his classroom. As he watches her he turns his attention to the bright eyes of the kids before him and begins his lesson.

The first part of the day goes by quickly, and the kids rush outside as Kuroko dismisses them for a quick recess. He follows them outside, making sure no one gets trampled in the small stampede. He nods along to Hana’s story about a dream she had last night before watching her run off to meet her friends in another class. He stands just outside the door, keeping a watchful eye on his students as they rush off to various parts of the playground. His eyes settle on Aota and Tatsuki, who have set up shop on the small basketball court. He feels a small tug on his heart as he hears the familiar rhythm of a basketball being dribbled; the hollow thumping almost matching its beats. 

It had been a while since he had played. He knew Aomine and Kagami had joined a casual team through their work and still enjoyed facing off against each other every now and then, but it had been a while since Kuroko’s schedule had allowed him to join one of their games. He missed it, but not as much as he thought he would have. In high school, life without basketball was almost unthinkable, but he guesses he has grown up like everyone else. He doesn’t even know if any of the other Miracles still play, they all went their separate ways in college as well and only seem to converse through the internet every couple of weeks, and get together even less than that. 

Actually, Kuroko thinks, it’s been longer than usual since he’s heard from any of them aside from Aomine. He feels a small frown pull at his lips as he stares absentmindedly at the playground, trying to recall the last time anyone had said anything on their group chat. He reaches to check his phone before realizing that he left it in the classroom and vows to send out a quick hello when he gets back.   
The bell signaling the end of class pulls Kuroko out of his thoughts, and he counts his kids as they pass by, calling out to some of the stragglers. Giving one last scan of the field, unsure if he saw one more body around the outskirts before turning back.

He begins the second part of his lesson with story time. This had been a direct piece of advise from Mio-san who, in her many years of teaching, found that reading to them right after recess helped calm the students down and get them focused back on the teacher. They had both been pleased to discover that Kuroko’s soft voice helped with this even more, and it quickly became routine.

He picks up with a book of fairy tales from around the world that they had slowly been making their way through one chapter at a time. This chapter focuses on a western fairytale about a brave prince who must slay a dragon in order to save the princess and kingdom. A little more than halfway through the story, Tatsuki interrupts the story with a raised hand.

“Sensei can I please go to the bathroom?”

Kuroko looks up from the story and nods, “Make sure you go with your buddy and make sure your back in ten minutes at the latest.”

Tatsuki grabs Aota’s hand and they rush off together. Kuroko picks up where he left off, quickly settling back into a soothing rhythm for the rest of his students to focus on. 

A screeching alarm drowns out the last sentence of the story and all the kids immediately cup their hands over their ears. Kuroko resists copying them, and tries to get their attention over their whines and the alarm.

“Ok, class it looks like we’re having a fire drill. Please follow Mio-san and I to the playground,” Kuroko calls out once it seems like they’re gotten used to the alarm. The kids all start to chatter excitedly as they make their way into the hallway. Mio-san leads them down towards the door while Kuroko watches from behind, counting all their heads. He frowns at the low number before remembering that Aota and Tatsuki are still in the bathroom.

They don’t make it far before the alarm is cut off and the principal begins to speak over the PA system.

“All students and faculty please proceed to back to their classrooms. We apologize for the false alarm. Please also note that Mr. Hawk is on campus. I repeat, Mr. Hawk is on campus.”

Kuroko freezes. What? He couldn’t have heard that correctly. Mr. Hawk was a code word that he had only ever heard in drills, meaning that there was a potentially dangerous person in the area and that the school needed to go in lockdown. Kuroko makes eye contact with Mio-san and regains some of his composure, heart still beating a bit faster than it had before, but he knows if it was really serious the principal wouldn’t have used the code words. He nods at Mio-san once before turning around and ushering the kids back towards the classroom. The kids seem to pick up on some of the tension, and the walk back is made with uneasy silence. He exchanges a few worried glances with Mio-san, but relaxes a bit when they reach the door. However, as the kids are entering the classroom another sound is heard, a loud and sharp sound but hollow from the distance, almost like a fire cracker and Kuroko’s heart drops before going into overdrive. A cold sweat breaks out on the back of his neck as he recognizes the sound of a gun being fired, familiar with it from going to the shooting range with Aomine a few times. He rushes to get the kids inside when Hana looks up at him, eyes now big and wet with fear and worry.

“Kuroko-sensei, what about Tatsuki and Aota?”

Kuroko sucks in a sharp breath, mind now racing with what he should do. Should he stay here with the students like protocol states or does he go out to make sure the two boys aren’t wandering around? He’s sure they heard the announcement telling them to return to class, but they wouldn’t know the code word. They would have heard the gunshot as well, but would they recognize it for what it was? Kuroko’s heart won’t stop racing, and he grabs a quick glance at Mio-san before making up his mind.

“Don’t worry Hana,” Kuroko says, looking down at Hana, “I’ll go get them now.” He looks up, “Mio-san please watch over the class while I’m out. I’ll knock three times when I return, it shouldn’t be too long.”

She gives him a worried look, brows furrowed in concern, “Very well, please hurry.”

Kuroko nods, pats Hana once on the head, and walks out of the classroom. He makes sure the door is shut behind him before he takes off down the hall, praying that he finds the two boys before anyone else does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is un-beta'd so if you see any mistakes please point them out so I can fix it! With that said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :)

Kagami gets to the station with a smile on his face and head held high. He shouts out a couple “good mornings” to his coworkers before sauntering over his desk to start on some paperwork. He whistles slightly while he works, nodding his head to a song stuck in his head, as he fills out clearance forms and summaries of yesterday’s incidents. He’ll probably have to go back to fix a decent amount of mistakes since all he can think about at the moment is Kuroko. The gentle smile that only graces his features when he’s truly happy. The way that even though his face remains mostly expressionless, his eyes betray his thoughts and whenever Kagami meets those beautiful blue eyes all he can see is love. Kagami sighs, then mutters a few curses after noticing that he seems to have doodled Kuroko’s name in the margins of the current form, quickly erasing it. His face heats up in embarrassment, what is wrong with him today? He’s not normally this sappy; yes Kuroko was especially adorable this morning with his sleepy smile, and the pleased sounds he made while eating certainly made Kagami’s heart soar, but he shouldn’t be acting like a lovesick teenager over it. A suddenly flurry of activity around the station distracts Kagami further and he looks up to see a group of his coworkers getting ready to leave.

“Hey,” he calls out, “I didn’t hear the call, where are you guys headed?”

“The fire alarm at Hibiya Elementary went off. It was cut off pretty quickly though, so it’s probably just a false alarm, but you know the drill,” one of the men getting ready replies. Kagami perks up at the mention of Kuroko’s school. He does a quick assessment of the amount of work he has left. He should probably stay and finish it, but he does really love seeing Kuroko teach…and it’s been a while since he’s seen Kuoko’s kids…Plus, Kuroko always makes the cutest smile when Kagami surprises him at work. 

“Hey!” Kagami says, making up his mind easily, “Do you guys mind if I tag along? My boyfriend works there and I want to stop by to say hi to his class.”

“Yeah sure man.” The guy starts laughing, “You know I never pegged you as the cute lovey dovey type. He’s the reason for that dopey smile you came in with, right?”

Kagami just grumbles a bit in response as he joins up with the rest of them, the smile present on his face regardless. 

His smile lasts the whole ride; the promise of seeing Kuroko in his element is always something Kagami loves. It falls, however, when he spots a few police cars also stationed at the school. It wasn’t uncommon for the police and fire department to show up to the same calls every now and then, but it was uncommon for the police to show up to a call like this.

Kagami spots Aomine in a small circle of officers and heads over. “Hey, Aomine, what’s going on? I thought this was a fire alarm call?”

Aomine has an uncharacteristically serious look on his face, the usual condescending smirk he reserves for Kagami nowhere to be seen, “We got a call about a lockdown, and when one of the officers got here he heard a gunshot.”

Kagami’s heart stops; he can feel the blood fall from his face and he tries to process what exactly he’s been told. The only thing that seems to make any sense to him is the now overwhelming need to see Kuroko, to make sure he is safe. He feels his fingers twitch, hyperaware of how right now his hands should be interlocked with a much smaller pair. 

He turns toward the school. He has to get to Kuroko, he has to see him, but a firm grip on his shoulder stops him from moving more than a few steps. He turns to see Aomine, still looking at him with hard, determined eyes. The worry starts to be replaced by anger, the emotion brewing heatedly in his gut. Isn’t he worried about Kuroko? How can he still be standing here when his best friend could be in danger? Kagami feels his brow furrow, his mouth, previously open and slack with shock, turns down into a soon to be impressive scowl. He’s about to berate Aomine for holding him back when he is cut off.

“I know how you feel, really I do,” Aomine starts, running his free hand through his hair, “but I can’t let you in there. We still don’t know the whole situation and just barging in there would just make things worse.” Kagami opens his mouth to object, to tell Aomine that he’s been trained, but Aomine continues, “Odds are, Tetsu is safe and locked in the classroom with the kids, from what we’ve gathered the lockdown began before the shot was fired.”

Kagami lets out a shaky breath, shoulders slumping. He knows Aomine is right, going in now would only complicate the officer’s protocol, but his heart aches to make sure Kuroko is safe. To make sure that the odds are in fact right and that his lover will make it out of this whole mess completely unscathed. A moment of realization hits Kagami; Kuroko should have his phone, and it should be on in case of emergencies. He scrambles to get his phone out of his pocket, franticly tapping to get to Kuroko’s number, sudden hope that he will get some reassurance blooming in his chest. However, the continuous ringing makes that hope shrivel, his stomach dropping further with each passing second. He mutters under his breath while Aomine watches. Please pick up. Please pick up. The ringing stops and Kagami sucks in a sharp breath, about to sigh out a soft and relieved, “Kuroko”.

“I’m sorry, the number you have dialed…” The relief is immediately gone, replaced with a deep seated worry and the sigh turns into a strangled sound. Aomine tightens his grip on Kagami’s shoulder.

“It’ll be ok. We’ve already got two guys in there and the gunman should be caught soon. Just sit tight.” Kagami can only nod, stomach churning as he tries to avoid thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Please be safe Kuroko, Kagami pleads, heart aching.

 

Back in the school, Kuroko moves through the halls soundlessly. He approaches all crossroads with caution; he may not be able to hear anyone coming but as far as he knows the shooter could be anywhere. He makes it to the bathroom quickly, but it’s empty and Kuroko feels his spirit drop. Think, Kuroko, think. Where would they have gone? He knows they heard the fire alarm, they might have tried to go to the playground, where they usually meet up for fire drills. He heads farther down the hall, toward the exit. Making a left, he sees Tatsuki and Aota. It looks like they’ve just started to head back to the classroom; they probably didn’t hear the principal’s announcement about the false alarm. He relaxes slightly before rushing towards them, calling out to them quietly. They need to get back to the classroom soon, Kuroko feels too vulnerable out in the hallway. 

More shots ring out, this time much closer given the clarity of the sound, and Kuroko tenses. Forget classroom they need to be anywhere else, any sort of room would be better than the open halls. He looks around desperately, heart thundering in his ears before finally seeing a door that should be unlocked. Grabbing Tatsuki and Aota, Kuroko quickly opens the door and shoves them all inside. He curses when he realizes that it’s a janitor’s closet and therefore doesn’t lock from the inside. He turns back to the boys, who look like they’re about to cry out. Dropping to his knees, Kuroko pulls them to his chest and feels their small hands grab at his shirt. He takes a calming breath and shushes them quietly, hoping that they focus on his soft voice and not his racing heart. He pulls back, looking at their faces, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears. He puts a hand to each face, feeling their small bodies shaking slightly with worry and fear.

“Kuroko-sensei, what’s going on? Why is there a bad man at school?” Tatsuki asks.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Kuroko whispers, “We’re going to be ok, we just need to stay quiet ok? Just pretend it’s a game, ok? We’re playing hide and seek, and we need to be quiet so the bad guy won’t find us.” He sees the boys nod and begin wiping their tears that finally started to fall. “Good boys, ok come here.” He pulls them back into a hug, taking deep breaths. They should be ok in here, even if it’s not locked. He wishes that the door at least opened inward so that he could set up some sort of blockade. Maybe he could find some sort of tubing that could be tied to the doorknob that might keep it from opening. 

Hurried footsteps could be heard outside and Kuroko’s breath catches, thoughts now focused solely on the sounds outside. He slowly turns around to face the door, still crouching, and he places the two boys behind him. He can feel them tremble, and prays to every deity he knows to please, please keep them safe.

The door is thrown open by a man, and it looks like he’s about to enter when he spots Kuroko and the boys. A twisted, almost relieved, smile spreads across the man’s face and Kuroko feels his face drain of color. No no no, this can’t be happening. 

The man points his gun at Kuroko, “Stand up slowly.”

Kuroko does as he’s told, still keeping himself between the man and the boys. The man seems older than Kuroko, and he’s wearing a greasy hoodie and black beanie. Kuroko wonders if he’s on drugs, before quickly hoping that’s not the case, they’re in a lot more danger if the man isn’t in his right mind. Kuroko hears another set of footsteps come down the hall.

“Stand down!” Someone, presumably an officer, shouts. Kuroko feels a brief moment of hope, knowing that the police are here, but that hope is quickly dashed by the man with the gun.

“I don’t think so officer,” the man says, chuckling a bit, practically ecstatic about this sudden turn of events, “not unless you want anyone else to get hurt.” The man turns back to Kuroko and flicks the gun toward the door. Kuroko knows what the man is asking, and slowly heads toward the door, gripping Tatsuki and Aota. Everything in him screams to keep himself as small an unnoticeable as possible, but he forces himself to stand tall, forces himself to keep the gunman’s attention on him and him only. 

Kuroko reaches the gunman and is pushed out of the door roughly, gun now at the side of his head with an arm wrapped around his throat to keep him in place. He looks at the officer, whose eyes have gone wide. He wonders what this looks like to him. An unassuming teacher with a gun to his head, whose face at this point must be an almost deathly pale, as he clings to two small children. The children sobbing openly at this point, shaking in place. Kuroko wishes he could cry too, but he knows he needs to stay strong right now. Losing it now would only make everything more complicated. All he can do is take deep breaths and calmly reassure Tatsuki and Aota with a couple squeezes on their shoulders.

He can see the officer take a deep breath and let out a quiet “shit” before reaching up to press a button on the walkie talkie on his shoulder, “The situation has changed, please proceed to hostage situation protocol,” the officer says before putting both hands up. The man holding Kuroko smiles even wider, before shoving Kuroko and the kids down the hall, where exactly he plans to end up, Kuroko doesn’t know, but he continues to pray to whoever or whatever is listening. Please, please keep us safe.

 

Outside the message is relayed through all officers’ walkie talkies. Aomine stills, eyes going wide as he looks at Kagami, who has gone completely white.

“No, it's not him right?” is all Kagami seems to be able to say.

Aomine has no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for making it this far, I feel like the story has picked up the pace a little bit and ended on a bit of a cliffhanger so hopefully I'll get this next chapter finished up soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay for this chapter! I've been helping my family train a new puppy and I wanted to make sure that I thought this chapter through (there's a decent amount of dialogue and that's always my least favorite part to write). 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Kagami asks Aomine again, it’s not him right? He waits for Aomine to answer, to say it’s not him, it’s not Kuroko, it can’t be Kuroko; but Aomine won’t answer. Kagami’s heart constricts, chest tightening, and he turns toward the school again. Before he can even move, Aomine’s hand in on his shoulder again. He shoots Kagami a look that says, “I get it, but we can’t”, and Kagami just nods softly.

Aomine’s walkie bursts to life and they both jump slightly.

“The gunman has taken the hostages to the main office. We will begin evacuation of all other civilians before hearing the gunman’s demands, please stand by.”

Aomine lets go of Kagami to speak into the walkie talkie, “Can we have a description of the hostages?”

The reply comes quickly, “Three hostages in total; two students, one teacher.”

Aomine lets out a string of muttered curses before quickly looking back at Kagami, as though he’s making sure Kagami won’t make a run for the school, but Kagami has gone completely still. 

“Hey, Kagami come on,” Aomine says, “we don’t know anything, it might not be him. Let’s just focus on that, right? It doesn’t have to be Tetsu.”

The words ring inside Kagami’s head. Aomine’s right, Kuroko is smart and can make himself almost invisible when necessary, there’s no way he would be caught even if he did leave his classroom. 

A sigh escapes him, what is he doing? It’s unlike him to act so helpless; he’s Kagami Taiga dammit, and he’s supposed to be filled with fight and fire, especially where Kuroko is concerned. The fact that he doesn’t know what’s going on should not change that. He takes a deep breath and looks Aomine in the eye, gaze level and hard, “You’re right, your guys said something about an evacuation, what can I do to help?”

Aomine smiles, the condescending smirk finally showing through the cracks in his expression.

 

Kuroko eyes the gunman warily. They’ve been pushed into the principle’s office, the man releasing Kuroko in favor of locking the door and peering out the windows. He watches as the man paces back and forth. All of his actions appear agitated and troubled, but his face betrays his actions. It is composed and steady, his eyes reflect a confident glimmer and it makes something in Kuroko very uneasy. They’re all in a tight spot here, tensions are going to start reaching some sort of tipping point, could he use that to his advantage? Was there something he could say to somehow get the shooter to let them go? Was this man someone who could be swayed? Was there anything he could do?

Before Kuroko’s thoughts have a chance to spiral into a hopeless circle, one of the boys speaks up.

“Kuroko-sensei,” Tatsuki says, breath catching in his throat as he talks causing his words to hiccup out in small sobs, “what’s gonna happen to us?”

Kuroko leans down closer to the boys, “Nothing. Nothing is going to happen to us,” he says before remembering what he told them earlier, “Remember earlier in the closet? I said we were playing hide and seek right?”

The boys nod, all their focus on Kuroko. “Ok,” Kuroko continues, thoughts racing, “well now that that game is over, let’s play a new game.” The boys perk up slightly at that, easily forgetful of their situation and Kuroko smiles at their ability to be distracted.

He’s at a loss, however, with the right game to play. He needs to keep the kids away from the gunman so they can’t really run around, and they can’t be very loud either to avoid agitating the gunman. Moreover, it has to be engaging enough so that they don’t get bored. Nothing is coming to mind until Kuroko spies a pad of paper on the desk a few feet away. He slowly stands to walk toward the desk.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Kuroko freezes and looks toward the man. The gun is pointed at him again and he feels his heart rate skyrocket and he inhales a shuddering breath, “I’m just going to grab the pad of paper and pen on the desk,” he says, tilting his head toward his destination.

The gunman looks between the desk and Kuroko, eyes cold and appraising.

“I want to give the students something to do,” Kuroko says, “it would be easier for you if they were busy with something else.”

Hard eyes narrow in suspicion. Kuroko knows his words could be dangerous; he can’t get a good read on the man despite watching him act so far, there’s no telling how the man would react to the almost blatantly manipulative words. Best-case scenario would be for the man to show some sort of sympathy, sympathy is something Kuroko can bend or twist to his advantage.

Worst-case scenario would be for the man to just shoot.

Kuroko doesn’t dwell on the worst-case.

They’re still in a standoff. Kuroko waits for the man to judge his words, to determine if Kuroko is being sincere enough or if it would just be easier to be done with him now. The seconds tick by and Kuroko’s muscles continue to tense. He is a coiled spring, waiting to snap; all he needs is a trigger.

The man lowers his gun and Kuroko lets go of the air in his lungs, softening instead of snapping. The man’s mouth warps into a sardonic smile, “You’re very good, Sensei. Go on, but be quick about it, I want all three of you in one place.”

Kuroko staggers forward on shaky legs to grab the supplies before quickly making his way back to Aota and Tatsuki, the gunman’s eyes marking his every move.

The boys are wide-eyed and crying again by the time Kuroko reaches them. Schooling his features into his “teacher face”, Kuroko drops down to their eye level.

“Ok boys I’m going to teach you a game Kagami-kun taught me, you remember him right?” They nod. “Good so the name of this game is-“ Kuroko hesitates. He doesn’t want to tell them they’re going to be playing a game called “hangman”; it’s just too much in a situation like this, so he racks his brain for anything else that would work. He clears his throat and continues, “The name of the game is ‘Flower’ and here’s how you guys can play…” He lies a bit and tells them that a complete flower is a loss and that the game is a silent one, where instead of talking they take turns writing down their guesses. All he needs is for them to stay fixated on something else for the time being so that he can try to figure out a way out of this. 

He makes sure they have begun the game, and although they are cautious, they are doing their best to play as though nothing is wrong. Pride for these boys sweeps through Kuroko’s chest and a small but genuine smile flickers across his face. He then readjusts his position, his back now to Aota and Tatsuki but still in front of them, with one hand on Tatsuki’s knee as they continue to play. He refuses to let them be in the line of fire should his following actions take a turn for the worst. He takes a deep breath, prays yet again, and finally lifts his head to the shooter.

“Why are you doing this?” Kuroko asks. His eyes are steel.

Sudden stillness permeates from behind him and he squeezes Tatsuki’s knee, spurring the boy back into action. Kuroko once again feels pride for how well they are coping and resolves to see this through to the end.

Kuroko watches the gunman’s face for any sort of crack in the confident façade he is displaying. There is a crack, but not the kind Kuroko was hoping for. Instead of weakness or regret, anger seeps through the man’s aura. Kuroko stands his ground, makes himself even bigger and waits. He’s not in any more danger than he was previously, the anger is not directed at them and although the man for some reason came to a school with a gun, he doesn’t exactly seem irrational. The whole thing is puzzling to Kuroko and hopefully the man will soon shed some light as to how they all ended up in this situation.

They stare at one another for a moment longer, both unyielding, before the man begins to snicker. “You really wanna know, Sensei?” 

Kuroko nods stiffly, maintaining eye contact.

“Fine, listen up Sensei ‘cause I know you’ve been trying to read me for a while,” he says, and Kuroko shifts uncomfortably at being so easily found out, “It doesn’t really matter why ‘cause I’ve been in this situation before a long time ago and I know what I’ll need to do to get out of this, with or without casualties. But, if you insist I’ll tell you how I found myself here today. There’s no harm in getting to know each other after all and I’m a little bored at the moment”

As he continues to speak, the man’s tone becomes increasingly biting, bitterness enveloping his words, a crooked smile dominating his expression and Kuroko resists the urge to flinch back at the harsh aggression.

“I got out of jail a couple years back, you know. It was just a store robbery gone wrong; my buddy and I needed some extra cash but there were some complications and well we got caught after a hostage showdown. No one was hurt so we didn’t get too much time in the slammer.”

The man trails off, apparently contemplating what to tell Kuroko next. Kuroko continues to sit tensely, making sure to squeeze Tatsuki’s knee every so often in reassurance.

“I found a girl after I got out. A pretty little thing who accepted me, jail time and all,” he leans forward a bit from across the room, and stage whispers mockingly, “Between you and me, I think she had some daddy issues.”

This time Kuroko can’t help but recoil slightly, the man’s words spat out like venom. It finally makes sense though; he’s just a jilted lover already prone to extreme actions. Kuroko feels sick to his stomach.

The man laughs cruelly before continuing his story, not that Kuroko cares any longer, “I caught her cheating. Caught her this morning actually. Apparently she’s been textin’ another man. I found out she’s works with him. Here. So I thought, why not teach the bitch and bastard a lesson?” he pauses, and Kuroko feigns continued interest, “And here we are. Well, obviously some lines got crossed and now I’m here with you, but it doesn’t matter because I’m gonna get out of this mess and it’d be in your best interest to just go along for the ride. Ya understand, sensei?” He emphasizes the last point with a shake of his gun.

A muffled voice from outside the door pulls the man’s attention away from Kuroko, who releases a silent sob. He doesn’t think he can reason with the man. He’s too sure of himself, and his back is against the wall. He won’t let them go. They can’t escape, at least not without some risk and Kuroko can’t put the children in any more danger. They’re trapped and there’s nothing he can do.

No, there’s one thing he can do. He can bide his time and protect his students.

Kuroko turns back around, an unruffled smile schooled across his features that masks the gnawing feeling of helplessness now pooling in his gut. All he wants right now is to be home with Kagami.

 

The outside of the school is organized chaos. Officers and firefighters herd groups of wailing children and pale-faced teachers away from the doors and into safe zones. Paramedics stand by with shock blankets, quickly assessing the states of excessively distressed individuals. Another group of officers advance into the school and set up shop for the soon-to-start negotiations.

Kagami sticks close to Aomine, listening for any updates on the situation inside. Pale hair distracts him at every turn and every time it’s not actually Kuroko his heart sinks further into his chest.

A familiar face finally breaks through the crowd and his heart soars up to his throat and relief courses through his body.

“Mio-san,” he calls out, heart leaping at the thought of finally seeing Kuroko, “Mio-san, finally, where is Kuroko?”

Her face stops him in his tracks, “Mio-san?” he says softly.

Her visage, already watery and cracked, crumbles further at his tone. Tears fall even more freely and her breaths are near-gasping sobs, “Kagami-kun,” she chokes out, “He-he he left. He di-didn’t come b-back. I haven’t s-s-seen him since he, since he l-left. I-I’m so so-sorry, I sh-shouldn’t have l-let him go.”

Everything in Kagami screams against this new development.

It doesn’t mean Kuroko is one of the hostages. He’s just lost in the evacuation crowd, and he hasn’t sought out Kagami because he didn’t know he was there. That’s all, Kagami just had to keep looking. 

But something in Mio-san’s eyes told him otherwise. He swivels around to find Aomine again.

“Where’s everyone else?” he demands.

“Kagami,” Aomine says carefully, tension radiating off of him, “This is everyone.”

Kagami’s mind and pulse race, “That can’t be right,” he says, a desperate laugh bubbling in his throat, “Kuroko isn’t here, Aomine. This can’t be everyone, because if it is then that means that Kuroko is in there with some psycho with a gun, and if he’s there then that means I need to go there. I need to talk to him, I need to let him know that I’m here-“

Aomine stops him from rambling further. “I know,” he grits out, “We’re gonna get him out of it ok? We can do it, and I know he’ll be thinking of ways out of this too. We just need to keep at it.”

Kagami forces himself to stop breaking down and looks Aomine in the eye.

“Tell me what I need to do to see him again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys! Thank you guys for sticking with me and thank you all so much for the kudos and comments :) They really make me want to update as fast as I can! If all goes well and I have time I should actually be done with this by New Years! So with all that said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think was good or what needs to be improved in the comments!

Tatsuki and Aota play quietly while Kuroko watches them. The man keeping them hostage is talking with an officer through the door. Kuroko watches the man as well, though when he does his gaze is guarded. He will not give that monster the satisfaction of knowing just how scared he is; how on edge he is. At this point, any new challenge threatens to push Kuroko over the edge.

The boys finish another game of “Flower”, but their pace is slowing. The stifling atmosphere in the room is starting to affect them and Kuroko commends them for lasting this long. He knows that soon it will be solely up to him to keep it all together; that soon those two boys will run out of mental strength, too young and inexperienced to be able to properly process everything that has happened and what is left to happen.

There are many ways that this thing could end. Objectively speaking, they could all get shot, or none get shot, or only one or two of them get shot; and with each of these possibilities they could either die or survive. Or, like Kuroko’s old philosophy, a meteor could come in at the final minute and kill only the gunman.

He cracks a smile at that last thought, it’s definitely too early to give up just yet.

Aota and Tatsuki, however, are already at their limit. It’s Tatsuki who cracks first.

Their game ends, and while Aota already begins to set up for the next one, Tatsuki tucks his knees into his chest, his arms curling around them so he is in a full fetal postion, and he cries. It is not the silent sobs that he had managed to keep up until this point, but loud, piercing, wails, and Kuroko feels his heart break.

They’re so young; they don’t deserve this. They’ve done nothing wrong.

Aota is surprisingly quiet next to the howling boy. Kuroko notes that his face is almost blank, his eyes, though wet and teary, are somewhat vacant. This is what worries Kuroko the most; the blank stare that could easily turn into something irreversible. 

They’re both breaking in front of him and there’s nothing substantial that Kuroko can do.

Still, he does what he can, and pulls the boys into his lap, soothing them with soft words but avoiding making promises he’s not sure he will be able to keep like, “I promise it will all be over soon” or “I promise that everything is going to be ok”. 

He gives them one promise; however, that he is positive he can live up to:

“I promise I will protect you, with everything I have.”

The voices outside the door become louder and more urgent with the collapse of the silence from the hostages. The gunman responds just as urgently, probably trying to clarify what is happening inside the room. The discussion, or argument, or exchange, whatever one might call it, dies down as Kuroko manages to quiet the wails into hiccupping sobs. It’s much quieter, but Kuroko feels each wrack of Tatsuki’s body like a punch to the gut. Tears he must force himself to keep in check pool in his eyes. He’s just so tired. So, so tired of everything. He wants to go home. He wants to be with his wonderful boyfriend. He wants to curl up with a book while Kagami cooks them dinner. He wants anything that isn’t this.

He feels himself about to crumble, about to drop the pieces of his resolve, when salvation comes in the form of an opened door.

The gunman is smiling, and although that should be worrisome Kuroko can’t help but feel relieved that finally something is happening. 

“We’ve reached an agreement,” the man begins, “I’ve agreed to let two go in exchange for a car to leave the area in.”

The words wash over Kuroko. The boys will be safe. He may still be stuck in it, but they will be able to go. He can keep his promise.

The man continues, “Come on, we’re going outside.”

Kuroko stands up slowly, the boys clutching to him desperately as they head toward the doorway.

When they get there the man pushes them out, gun to Kuroko’s back, boys to Kuroko’s side. Officers crowd the hallway, making their progress slow and deliberate. Their faces are masks of determination and fortitude, eyes never showing the pity or doubt that Kuroko expects when he meets their gazes. Kuroko briefly wonders if Aomine is here, if he knows that Kuroko is one of the hostages. 

The walk to the entrance doors is short, yet one of the longest ones that Kuroko has ever had to make. Each step he takes makes his heart beat just a bit faster. They’re going to make it out of this; he just has to hold on a little bit longer.

 

Activity outside the school halts when they are told that a compromise has been reached. Kagami stops what he’s doing and goes to find Aomine. He is setting up a barrier when Kagami finds him.

“What was the compromise? Is Kuruko going to be let go?”

Aomine sighs a little before answering, “The shooter has agreed to let two of the hostages go in exchange for a car to leave in.” 

Kagami livens up a bit at that, hope digging it’s claws into his heart for the umpteenth time that day; but Aomine continues and that hope is ripped out again for the umpteenth time that day. 

“We don’t know which two he will give up, but we have to try to get the students out first,” Aomine says, and Kagami opens his mouth to argue against it, but closes it quickly. 

He knows it’s the best move; a child would have no chance against a full-grown man with a gun. Kuroko would want his students safe as well. He’s probably already volunteering himself as the last hostage. Kagami hates him for it; but he also loves him for it.

He notices Aomine watching his face closely, testing his resolve probably, so he gives him a sharp, determined nod. Aomine turns to finish setting up the barriers and Kagami follows.

“You know we’re not just going to let him go right? We will follow him and Kuroko and make sure that Kuroko is, well for lack of a better word, recovered safely,” Aomine says.

“Yeah, I know,” Kagami says, “I trust you guys to get him back.”

 

Kuroko hears a low rumble of noise as they approach the double doors leading to the front of the school. He didn’t really think about this part, how big of a deal it might be for people to finally see them, the hostages. That’s really all he is right now to the world; not a teacher, but a prisoner. He wonders if Kagami knows by now, if someone told him.

He doesn’t know if he wants to see him waiting outside or not. He might just break at the sight of his boyfriend, his lover, and his light.

It’s bright when the officers open the doors in front of them. The natural light broken up by bright flashes of journalists. The noise that seemed to build up as they approached cuts out hastily at the arrival of the main attraction. The tension seems to multiply exponentially now that there is an audience to their torment. It’s a beautiful day, but the faint smell of gunpowder and the cold feel of the gun to Kuroko’s back keep him grounded in this nightmare.

His eyes adjust but before he can scan the crowd for familiar faces he is being pushed forward. They reach roughly the halfway point when the rug is pulled out from under him.

The man adjusts his grip and Kuroko is free; no gun to his back or commanding grip on his shoulder. He should feel relief, but confusion is fogging up his mind, that is until a small gasp and sob comes from his right. Kuroko’s head jerks towards the noise and the sight before him leaves him frozen in place, fear gripping his heart with icy tendrils.

Aota stands still, chest moving rapidly with shallow breaths, small whimpers escaping from his throat. The gun is at the small boys temple, an arm around his throat; the same way Kuroko was held at the start of this mess. The gunman moves a few feet away from Kuroko before stopping in order to avoid getting closer to the group of officers.

“What are you doing?” Kuroko forces out, voice strained. This wasn’t supposed to happen. The boys were supposed to be let go. He was supposed to be the one with gun to his head. It’s supposed to always be him. Somewhere, in a numb version of Kuroko’s mind, he notes pushing Tatsuki away towards the barrier, towards safety.

“You thought I was going to take you?” The man says, “No, that was the mistake I made last time. I took the wrong hostage, but this kid is perfect; quiet and weak.”

Kuroko knows that the police wouldn’t let the man just disappear with Aota, that they would follow them and use everything they have to get the boy back, but right now they aren’t moving and Kuroko made a promise damn it! He’s supposed to protect them, so right now he has to do something, anything.

He starts pleading with the man. “Please, please just take me instead,” is repeated incessantly.

Still, no one moves; no one can until Kuroko does, and Kuroko is still trying to figure what he should do. In his mind, there’s really only one thing left to do, even though he knows it’ll probably end up being the most dangerous thing he’s ever done. 

“You can’t shoot him here in front of everyone,” Kuroko says, inching forward, “You’d be shot instantly, so why don’t you just stop all of this before someone gets hurt.”

His eyes are trained on the gun, muscles tensed and waiting, heart pounding so loudly he could here it in his ears. When the man finally reacts to Kuroko’s words, gun twitching away from Aota, Kuroko rushes forward.

Every action until now has been slow and deliberate, but now was not the time for calculated movements. 

It wasn’t how Kuroko thought it would be, where the sudden burst of adrenaline in his body would slow things down. No, it goes by too quickly. He can hear himself yell to Aota to move, a loud pop drowning out some of his words, he can see officers finally move in his peripheral, and he feels a sharp stab in his gut.

He closes the small gap, and manages to tackle the man, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say fall on the man. The gun is knocked away and they are both surrounded in an instant. Kuroko is pulled off of the gunman. He tries to stand up, but the pain in his gut forces him to his knees. He clutches at his stomach then looks at his hand, now painted red. Oh, I’ve been shot, Kuroko thinks before the world tilts sideways and his vision begins to blur. Everyone seems to be yelling, but he can’t understand what they’re saying. He catches a flash of dark red hair and mouths his lover’s name, not able to actually get any sounds that aren’t gasps out. The pain is like fire burning him from the inside out.

He hears his name and tries to pinpoint the source, but he’s being rolled over and something is pressing into him and his entire being is boiled down to that point of contact, pain overwhelming his thoughts. His breaths come in short, labored gasps. He doesn’t know what’s happening around him, and his vision has gone from blurry to black around the edges. He hears his name one more time, and this time recognizes the voice of his boyfriend.

He manages to get a soft “Kagami-kun” out before everything goes quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am so sorry that this took forever but this last chapter is longer than all the rest of them so hopefully that makes up for the late delay a little bit. I'm also sorry that I have absolutely no idea how to end anything so the ending might feel a little weird (if you have any ideas on how you thought it should've ended or how you would've liked to see it end please let me know because endings are something I really need to improve on!)
> 
> With that all said, I hope you enjoy the final part! Thank you so much for all of your kudos and comments they really mean a lot to me, I can't even begin to describe how encouraging they all are!

Kagami watches as the doors open, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Kuroko. He looks so small, smaller than Kagami can ever remember seeing him. His features, unreadable to someone who wouldn’t know him, appear completely collected. But Kagami has been with Kuroko since high school; every possible emotion that Kuroko could feel Kagami has seen up close, and right now Kagami sees his lover just barely hanging on. Fear and desperation are locked behind unmoving face muscles and watery eyes, only slight twitches of his face betraying their existence.

He can’t breathe, and he knows that even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to break the silence that has overtaken the crowd gathered around the terrifying spectacle. He’s afraid to move a muscle; afraid that he rushed toward Kuroko like his heart aches to, the gunman will snap. He’s not sure if he wants Kuroko to meet his eyes right now. As much as Kagami wants Kuroko to know that he is there for him, that he will always be there for him, he knows that Kuroko would be able to see his fear and distress; that isn’t something Kuroko should see in such a stressful situation.

Aomine stands beside him; gun out and trained on the cluster of people now in the middle of the open area. It briefly registers that all the officers have their guns towards the shooter, and by extension Kuroko. Flashes of worry shoot through Kagami’s chest at this even though he knows that those guns are not meant for Kuroko. He also sees the young boys’ faces and his chest aches further. They’re faces are mosaics of shattered pieces of terror, exhaustion, shock, and panic.

There’s movement and Kagami can see Aomine twitch slightly in his peripheral, but he’s more fixated on the fact that the gunman is moving away from Kuroko. He doesn’t even have time to feel relief before Kuroko is turning his back to Kagami and pushing the other child away. The kid runs on unsteady legs toward the barrier where a few officers reach out to pull him through the crowd and to safety. 

He watches closely as Kuroko and the gunman seem to exchange a few words. However, a small, strangled sound escapes him when he sees Kuroko shift toward the gunman.

The other kid now has the gun to his head and Kagami knows what Kuroko must be thinking. He knows what Kuroko is planning and he wants to scream at Kuroko to stop but it’s too late; the gunman has moved the gun away from the student and he watches as Kuroko rushes forward.

It happens too quickly for Kagami to process, but he knows he heard a shot and Kuroko is now on the ground. He rushes forward with Aomine and the other officers yelling Kuroko’s name.

He can’t get there fast enough.

The officers, including Aomine, pull the two men away from each other and cuff the gunman while Kagami rushes to Kuroko’s side shouting his name. Aomine goes to Kuroko’s other side.

There’s blood on Kuroko’s shirt and Kagami kneels next to him, holding his cheeks and trying to get Kuroko to look at him, but Kuroko seems to be fading away.

“Kuroko!” Kagami says, tapping Kuroko’s cheek slightly, “Hey, no you need to stay with me ok? Come on Kuroko! Stay with me, please.” His voice cracks a little on the last word. His heart is beating too quickly right now; in fact this whole day has probably left him with some permanent damage there. All he needs right now is for Kuroko to look him in the eye; to tell him that he’s ok.

Kuroko’s hand lifts a bit and Kagami grabs it like a lifeline. Kuroko sighs out a soft “Kagami-kun” before losing consciousness and Kagami feels someone trying to pull him away.

He fights back, yelling, “No, no! I need to be with him!”

He knows he’s causing a scene but he can’t stop. They’re trying to tell him something but he tells them off immediately. His eyes are glued to Kuroko’s face, and his hands gently grasp at any part he is able to. He’s finally with Kuroko, who’s just been shot, and there is no way in hell Kagami will leave his side now.

Actually, there’s one way he will.

A few more people Kagami doesn’t bother to identify pull him away by force before Aomine steps into his line of sight, hands up in a placating manner. Kagami cranes his neck to look behind Aomine, trying to find Kuroko’s face through the circle of people now surrounding him on the floor.

“Kagami,” Aomine says, “You’re in the way. The paramedics need to get Kuroko to a hospital.”

Kagami feels himself drop at that. Aomine’s right. Oh god, Kagami thinks, what if he only made things worse? His eyes are pleading when he looks at Aomine, searching his face for any sign that he didn’t completely fuck everything up by holding up the medics.

Aomine seems to understand and lets out a heavy sigh, “We’ll see about getting you in the back of the ambulance, but you’re going to have to be calm. You know they won’t let you in otherwise.”

“Yeah,” Kagami says, voice breaking slightly on the word, “Thank you, Aomine.” He emphasizes it; he knows he owes Aomine a lot for today, for staying calm and talking him down from all the rash things he would’ve done. And now he’s tired. So, so tired. But he anxiously follows Aomine over to the ambulance and looks at the small body on the stretcher. He listens as the paramedics ask Kuroko some questions.

Wait.

Kagami scrambles into the ambulance, pausing for a second before one of the medics gives him a slight nod. Only a minute or so must’ve passed since Kagami was pulled away but it looks like Kuroko has managed to regain consciousness.

Kagami pushes forward and takes a seat on a bench next to the stretcher. He takes Kuroko’s hand with one of his and cards the other through the pale blue hair. He’s about to talk when one of the medics speak up, “He’s going in and out of consciousness but his vitals seem stable. The most concerning thing is shock and blood loss, but he’ll go into surgery once we get to the hospital and from what I see now he should be fine, Kagami-san.”

“Thank you,” Kagami says. The doors behind shut and he feels the ambulance start up.

“Kagami-kun?” a small voice says from below and Kagami immediately turns to it.

His voice is breathless as he says his lover’s name, “Kuroko. Oh god, Kuroko, I’m here okay?” The words are rushed because it looks as though Kuroko is going to pass out again, but instead Kuroko gives a slight chuckle.

“Of course you’re right here Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, words slurring a bit, “I can’t be too far from my light.”

He hasn’t heard Kuroko refer to him as a light in quite a long time and it stirs something inside of him, nostalgia and relief washing through his system and, for the first time that day, a few tears slip from his eyes.

“That’s right, a light always needs its shadow so you can’t go anywhere got that?” he says, a small, watery laugh escaping him.

“I’m so tired, Kagami-kun”

“I know, but you can’t sleep just yet ok? Just stay awake with me a bit longer and if you do I promise you will get the best vanilla milkshake you have ever had,” Kagami says. He’s not sure if Kuroko is supposed to stay awake, but he knows he wants him to. They will be separated when they get to the hospital and Kagami can’t help but selfishly horde the time he has with Kuroko right now.

The ride goes by too quickly for Kagami, only exchanging a few sentences with Kuroko overall and trying to keep him awake. They make it into the hospital with no complications and Kuroko squeezes his hand slightly before they are separated; Kagami sent to the waiting room while Kuroko is wheeled into the emergency room for surgery to get a clearer extent of the damage. He is assured, however, before Kuroko is taken away that although he is shot it doesn’t appear to be lethal.

Still, he sits in the waiting room, unease pooling in his gut. He knows if he could only see Kuroko he would be ok, but for now he has to do his best to stay positive here alone. It’s difficult when all that he seems to think about is the thousands of things that could go wrong.

 

He wakes up slowly; head still fuzzy. There is a comforting pressure on his arm and a rhythmic beeping noise somewhere else. Everything feels far away, but his surroundings become clearer when he finally manages to open his eyes, despite the heaviness of his lids.

I’m in a hospital room, is the first thing he thinks. 

He vaguely remembers being shot, he can feel the dulled ache in his gut, and faintly recalls the chaos that came after; he knows he should probably be freaking out. It’s a weird feeling, he muses, knowing how he should and yet somehow not being able to.

He looks down toward his chest, head lolling a bit, and he spies a familiar mop of dark red hair.

Oh good, Kagami-kun is here, is his next significant thought.

He can feel his face melt into a somewhat dopey smile he knows would normally never be present, if not for whatever is keeping him in this state, and tries to move his arm to pet that wonderful head of hair. However, something is stopping him and he can’t help but let out a small, indignant whine.

The noise seems to rouse Kagami, who jolts awake with movements a bit too abrupt for Kuroko to really catch. He feels his hand being squeezed however, and tries his best to squeeze back. He’s finally starting to get his mental bearing back.

Kuroko catches Kagami’s eye and watches with a droopy gaze as Kagami gives him a relieved smile, which he tries to return. He still can’t totally feel his face so he’s not sure if he succeeds.

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Kagami says softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his forehead, “How are you feeling?”

Kuroko ponders this question, focusing on the various parts of his body, but regrets it when the pain in his gut starts to sharpen.

“I’ve been better,” he says, tongue dry and thick in his mouth. He shifts a bit and lets out a hiss when his side protests at the movement. Kagami immediately reaches out to help him maneuver into more of a sitting position, a comfortable one that doesn’t put pressure on his wound.

Kagami reaches over, apparently reading Kuroko’s mind when he hands him some water.

“Here,” Kagami says, “Drink a bit of this while I go let the nurse know you’re really awake this time.”

Kuroko gives him a confused look.

Kagami catches it and explains, “This isn’t the first time you’ve woken up, but you’re much more coherent compared to all the other times.” His mouth turns into a slight smirk and his cheeks redden a bit as he continues, “Although I will say you say some pretty nice things when you’re really out of it. I’ll have to look into getting some of whatever they’re giving you for later.”

It takes a second for the implication of Kagami’s words to get through to Kuroko, but when they do he can finally feel his face and it must be bright red with the amount of heat in his cheeks. For now he can only imagine the kinds of embarrassing things he must’ve said before if they’re enough to get Kagami to actually tease him about it, but he vows to interrogate Kagami about it further at a later time.

Kagami must know what he’s thinking, his smile somehow becoming even more smug, before it turns into a more serious look. He leans back down to pepper Kuroko’s face in more of those soft kisses and stops when he gets close to Kuroko’s ear.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

His voice is a quiet whisper, vulnerable and just on the edge of breaking, and Kuroko feels a sharp ache in his heart.

“I won’t.”

The response is also a whisper, but strong and sure, and Kagami must be satisfied because after a few more soft kisses, ending with a lingering one on the lips, Kagami straightens up and leaves to go get the nurse.

Kuroko settles into the bed a bit more and lets his awareness filter back into his mind, the events of the day sorting themselves back into his memory, the pain in his gut a throbbing reminder.

 

When Kagami returns it’s not just the nurse in tow. Kuroko’s eyes widen as all of the miracles file in one after another. The nurse looks slightly uncomfortable at being surrounded by mostly giants but does her job confidently regardless. She questions Kuroko about how he feels, if he has any problems with his memory, things of that nature, before checking the machines around him and finally heading out with a quick reminder that visiting hours would be over soon and that Kuroko would need a lot of rest so they shouldn’t stay too long.

After she leaves everyone is still for a few moments before Kise breaks and rushes to Kuroko, almost smothering him in a tight hug above his wound.

He wails, “Kurokocchi!” extending the name to make it last more than a couple of seconds, “We were so worried for you! All Aominecchi told us was that you were shot! I’m so glad you’re ok!” He’s sobbing by the end of it and Kuroko just pats his head.

Momoi also rushes over to Kuroko’s side, but she just grabs his hand tightly while saying his name in a watery voice.

“I told them you were going to be fine,” Aomine says, sighing a bit before shooting Kuroko a soft smirk, “I knew you would be fine anyways. This guy on the other hand,” he continues, pointing to Kagami, “was a complete mess when I got here.”

“Hey!” Kagami says, “I think I had every right to be a mess. I bet you were freaking out just as much as I was!”

“Was not!”

“Both of you are idiots,” Midorima interrupts, and the two suddenly turn on him.

“Oh don’t give us that Mr. Tsundere!”

“Yeah! You were the one who replied the fastest and demanded to know what hospital Kuroko was in!”

“Noisy,” is all Murasakibara contributes, an annoyed frown on his face, as the others begin to bicker even more loudly while Kise begins to lament even more theatrically.

Akashi agrees, “Yes, you are all very noisy have you forgotten that we are in a hospital and that there are people who need to get rest,” he says with a hard smile, one eye flashing a bit.

Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, and Kise all quiet down after that, childlike guilt painting all of their faces and Kuroko smiles a bit. They’re quiet for a second and Kuroko takes the time to look at his friends.

Kagami looks about ready to throw Kise off, however after a quick look from Kuroko eases up slightly, still eyeing Kise warily. Aomine looks tired, but Kuroko can see the slight relief in his face whenever he makes eye contact. Midorima is clearly trying to appear indifferent. He still shoots Kuroko a few concerned glances that soften quickly when he finally deems Kuroko to be truly ok. Momoi is still crying a bit, but gives Kuroko a soft and encouraging smile when they lock eyes. Akashi is composed, even smiling slightly at the sight of a mostly healthy. Murasakibara would look bored, except the skin around his eyes seems a bit too tight in what Kuroko interprets as slight anger; perhaps that someone had hurt him? Kuroko isn’t entirely sure about that one but he feels touched nonetheless at the quiet concern the giant shows.

He’s touched by all of their concern and gives them all a bright smile. It hits him that this is actually the first time they have all been together in one room in quite some time and he suddenly wishes that it didn’t take him getting shot for it to happen.

He doesn’t want to draw attention to this insight, although he’s sure the others have started to realize it if they’re apologetic and slightly nostalgic expressions are anything to go by, so all Kuroko says is a simple, “Thank you for coming to check up on me.” He wants to continue but something in his gut twinges and he can’t suppress a small groan.

The others freeze, concern on all of their faces before Kagami quickly speaks up, “Ok guys, visiting hours are over give Kuroko some chance to rest and heal.”

Kuroko is about to protest but a yawn slips out, body wearing down. The eyes on him transform their expression into a softer concern and they begin to file out, goodbyes and well wishes falling from their lips. 

Kuroko is sad to see them go but Kagami assures him that they will all still be here when he wakes up again.

His eyes begin to droop as Kagami settles into the chair next to him, his hand reaching out to grab Kuroko’s. He falls asleep to the soothing movement of Kagami’s thumb swiping gently across his knuckles.

 

He stays in the hospital for only a few more days, his injuries not severe enough to keep him there longer since all that’s left is to heal, something he could easily do in the comfort of his home.

A few other groups of people have come to wish him well; his old Seirin team, various family members, and some of his students included.

Tatsuki and Aota, as well as their parents, stop by his house after a week or so of being home. They give their most sincere thanks for keeping their boys safe and Kuroko assures him that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

They call him a hero at one point and Kuroko only stammers a denial, face heating up under such straightforward praise. Kagami laughs and wholeheartedly agrees with them, bringing it up again after they leave.

The boys cry on him and Kuroko gives them tight hugs, assuring them that he is ok and that the fact that they are safe is the most important thing to him.

He catches Kagami with such a loving smile at the scene that he blushes brightly, and he hides his face in the boys’ shoulders.

Aomine stops by a couple weeks later to let them know that the man has been locked up for good this time and both Kagami and Kuroko finally let go of all the lingering fear built up from that day.

It’s still not all easy afterwards, however. Kuroko is scarred, and fears the first time Kagami sees it. Kagami dismisses the fear quickly, showering the mark with kisses as he worships Kuroko’s body. And both Kagami and Kuroko are plagued by nightmares. They cling to each other afterwards, just trying to reassure one another that they’re alive and together.

It takes Kuroko a while to be able to return to the school, but he does it eventually. He can’t stay away from teaching in the end, it’s become as important to him as basketball once was.

It’s hard for a while, he still has some bad days, but over time they become fewer and farther between. Kagami has his bad days too, but they manage, and the Miracles help out when they can. They all meet up more often and Kuroko is thankful for this silver lining. All of his relationships seem stronger after it and that’s really how they all heal from it, looking at all the silver linings and strengthening those bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this whole big mess! I know it's not perfect so if there's anything you think I should fix or something that just seems weird please let me know! I might try to edit this in the future and any constructive criticism would be helpful :)
> 
> I am going to say thank you all again for everything because I really can't say it enough! Thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, thank you for the kudos! I hope you guys read some of my other stuff if I ever get around to posting it on this site :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, if you enjoyed it please drop some kudos or comments I would really appreciate the encouragement. If you didn't care for it feel free to ignore it forever, or if you really didn't like it please tell me why! Hopefully it will be something fixable. Thanks again!


End file.
